Hope Will Never Die
by Emerald Quill151
Summary: A man with no place left in the world and a Women disowned by the pendulum of time she changed, sounds like the perfect match. This is a small collection of Short stories I wrote The day after I finished playing Awakening. They are in no particular order and eventually will become a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

The realization had hit her just as Validar escaped. Lucina wanted to scream, wanted to draw falchion and stab it into him… but she didn't she kept her emotions hidden as always. Chrom was killed by his best friend and now she knew who it was… Robin. So many emotions flowed through her as she walked anger, hate, guilt, betrayal.

She had known it was a bad idea to get into relationships, but Robin had been kind, help her when she had become alone, her heart got the best of her and now look where it got her, faced with the horrible responsibility to top fate… to know her father's best friend… her husband… was Chrom's murderer.

She steeled herself as she drew falchion "I'm so sorry…" she said "but it's the only way"

Lucina had expected Robin to tell her she didn't need to do this, that they'd get through this together, that there love and bonds were stronger than Validar's control… she expected him to become saddened, but he didn't. Robin simply stood there and smiled softly. 'No don't smile… no please…' Lucina begged in her mind.

His eyes gave the look Lucina had grown to know all too well, his look of love and understanding.

"Alright Lucina, just promise me you'll find someone who will love you and care for you, and know I'll always love you".

'No don't… don't say that… Gods No!' Lucina screamed in her head.

"Don't look at me like that" she finally spoke out.

"Lucina what-" Robin started to ask but was cut off.

"I can't do it…" Lucina said pain and regret in her voice "I love you too much". Lucina knew it was what had to be done but she couldn't face the man she loved and kill him.

"Damn it! Why oh Gods why!?" Lucina yelled out holding back tears, suddenly she screamed in frustration and stabbed falchion into the ground slowly falling next to it on her knees weeping. Then a warm caring embrace enveloped her.

"Shh… shhh… It's alright…" she buried her face into Robins chest; she hated herself for almost killing her husband, and despite this Robin still loved her, cared for her, and understood her. She realized it there, that fate could change… that there was a chance. Lucina smiled happy that she had met Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

It happened so fast as Robin charged at Grima. He slashed at his twin with Sol as Grima slashed back with the breath of spikes from Grima. They slashed, blocked, parried, and stabbed. Both breathed heavily as Chrom began to run towards them.

"For once… I'm… Glad…" Robin panted out "We're the… same person"

"Why?" Grima questioned as he gritted his teeth.

"Because…" Robin moved Sol to his side, a familiar klang rang out as it hit the fell dragons back "I know that…" He grasped both hands on Sol "I know you'll die with ME!" Robin charged at Grima, Sol slicing through the fell dragons back, blood seeped out of the cut leaving a trail of red behind the tactician. Grima screamed releasing breaths of spikes out they stabbed into Robin breaking off and disappearing as he charged unfazed by the pain. "Good bye!" he shouted as he stabbed Sol into his twin's chest Grima screamed in pain as he melted into darkness. Robin smiled turning to face Chrom a look of pain and sadness etched on his face.

"Chrom you're my greatest friend, and a Greater King… I was lucky enough to meet you" Chrom steeled himself. Robin could feel himself began to fade as he looked at Morgan, she was keeping a soft look trying not to reveal her sadness.

"Morgan take care of your mother, make memories with her; you're a great tactician I'm proud to be your father… I love you"

Morgan nodded smiling a little. Robin breathed in he was feeling lighter now. He then looked at Lucina he put on his usual happy smile like nothing was wrong like it was just another day, as if he wasn't dying. Lucina stood there tears already forming as she trembled "Lucina-"

"Don't say it, Damn it! Don't say it…" she said clutching falchion.

"Lucina you're the bravest person I've ever met, you're the strongest woman I know, please always remember I'll always love you…" He finished smiling as he felt more and more empty. Lucina instantly ran to Robin locking them into a kiss. Instantly Robin felt a final warm feeling in him as he felt himself fade away from Lucina "I love you Robin" she whispered to him. His smile never left. Robin felt empty, blind, and numb: but one thing he did feel was warm.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Lucina winced as she got up, using Falchion as support. She had just been knocked back by Grima.

 _'_ _Almost over…'_ she thought running up the fell dragon _'then I can…'_ Lucina suddenly stopped fear spread across her face as she watched Robin stand across from Grima. _'No…'_ she thought

"Robin I'm going to land the final blow!" she heard Chrom yell as he ran towards the standoff. _'Please oh gods please!'_ she thought, then everything slowed down as soon as Robin began to charge Grima.

"No!" she screamed seeing Chrom now also charging Grima. She was closer, she could make it if she could just grab Robin her father could finish the job!

Then she stopped mid-way, watching as her husband stabbed Grima through the chest.

"NO!" she was now sprinting towards him, tears forming; she couldn't let this happen after everything else, Emmeryn, the war with Valm and with Pelgia, all she had gone through to change the future. She let herself become attached and the price she now had to pay for changing time was to lose Robin.

"Lucina-"

"Don't say it, Damn it! Don't say it…" she said trembling as she clutched falchion in fear.

"Lucina you're the bravest person I've ever met, you're the strongest woman I know, please always remember I'll always love you…" Robin said smiling. Lucina instantly ran to Robin locking lips with him as she felt him fade away.

"I love you Robin" she whispered just as he faded into nothingness. She fell to her knees, Sol dropping into her hands its owner now gone. She looked at the blade… Robin's blade… she wanted to scream cry out in pain, she didn't want to be teleported to safety. She wanted to stay atop the dying fell dragon and crash down with it, but she didn't because Robin wouldn't want that. So she sat there on her knees holding Sol as she was teleported to a field overlooking the now dead dragon.

She stood up breathing in as she sheathed Sol next to Falchion.

"I will search for Robin, if it takes me to the end of my days" Chrom stated.

Hope filled Lucina upon hearing her father's words. They'd find him… she would find him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Memories… that's all that was left to do, remember things that happened. He remembered the first meal he had, oh had that bear meat been the most delicious thing ever.

"Come on Robin your on my side with this right?" he smiled (or at least he thought he was smiling hard to tell now) remembering how he scarfed down the meat.

"Ha ha I guess anything would taste good if you haven't eaten in a while!" Robin turned his thoughts to when he first met Donnel a brave teen with potential, when he met Lon' qu a quiet and serious man, and Chrom his best friend who cared for every comrade.

"Hey Donnel how was the risen shish kabob?" Robin asked as all four began to laugh as they sat around the small fire.

"Well Panne said it coulda been more fresh" Donnel replied playing along, the group laughs become more energetic.

"So does your farming skills go into how you fight with a lance?" Lon' qu questioned

"Yep! Chuckun hay all day long builds a lot o strength!" he nodded

"I would venture to say sully's lance has been doing more work than your sword Lon' qu" Chrom said lightly teasing the swordsman. Lon' qu chuckled "All I need is this…" he said pulling out his killing edge, "I prefer my trust in this blade…" Robin added drawing his steel sword, "Well if we're showing off steel…" Chrom started as he unsheathed Falchion. All three then turned to Donnel. He chuckled scratching the back of his head

"Heh reckon I should look into sword lessons". The group laughed once again happily.

Robin tried to laugh as the memory played out.

He remembered first meeting Lucina when he face was revealed.

"I'm about to save your life" Lucina said as she threw Falchion up into the air, jumping after it and stabbing the assassin just as she caught the handle.

He tried smiling remembering the concern he had for her, the smiles they shared, the day they courted.

"No matter what the future holds I'll cherish every moment"

Some nights they would just sit there; Lucina wrapped in his arms as they both gazed into the Fire.

Then the Memory of when he officially received Sol came.

Robin and Lucina stared Walhart down as they prepaired to take the tyrant down. The newlyweds charged him blocking and dodging the Gigantic Axe-hammer he wielded, both falchion and Sol rang out as steel clashed with armor. Walhart knocked Lucina back as he charged Robin, entering combat with the tactician.

"You enter my kingdom!" he roared swinging at Robin.

"YOU TURN MY PEOPLE!" Robin blocked using all his might to push back.

"You invade my castle!"" Walhart was now on the defensive as Robin slashed at him with Sol.

"You steal my blade!" Walhart fiercely slammed his Axe-Hammer into the floor inches from Robin

"And now you use Sol against me!" the tyrant raised the Axe-Hammer above his head, Robin clutched Sol with both hands.

"YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" Walhart roared out.

"No! You have no honor!" Lucina suddenly charged out of nowhere slashing Falchion upward at Walhart, the force was so powerful it knocked the tyrant on his back, in an instant Robin came falling above him stabbing Sol into Walharts chest, it pierced through the weakened armor and came out onto the elegant floor. Walhart screamed in agony but a painful smile crept upon his face.

"Well then… Sol's new owner… does indeed have a… Brave… Strong… Soul…" he said coughing up blood "take… take care of it, Sol will… will serve… you well… Congratulations… tact… tactician… Sol is now yours". Robin nodded taking in the Dying man's words "I will…" he said turning Sol finally killing off Walhart.

Robin remembered feeling happy and remorseful. Sol had helped win him so many battles, helped him kill his father.

Robin remembered the guilt and regret that day.

"You alright?" Chrom asked helping Robin sit up.

No stay back! Get away!

"You won us the battle… you can rest easy now" Chrom said smiling.

No!... No!... I can't… I have to fight it!

Robin tried with all his will power to hold back as he let go of a burst of thoron; it pierced Chrom, a look of pain and the King was now stumbling back

"This…this wasn't your fault promise me you'll… escape this place" Chrom then fell face down.

Robin had just sat there stunned, regret and pain flowed through him, he was never sure if he had held back enough for his friend to live until the king himself got up.

Robin remembered the day it ended.

He stood there on the fell dragons back faced with a decision. Save his family and friends from a wretched curse that he himself was part of, end the curse forever and die or simply let Chrom stop it only for it to continue to come back and live. In the end the choice became clear and Robin killed Grima himself. He remembered saying his good-byes and fading away as he gave Lucina his wife a final kiss.

Now he was here in oblivion with only memories left. He smiled, to think his life so great and amazing had started with him in a field.

"We have to do something" Robin heard as he begin to stir.

"What do you propose we do?"

"I…I don't know" Robin slowly opened his eyes

"Hey there" Lissa said looking at him.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know… give me your hand" Robin did as told giving his hand something was wrong though the marking he once bore on the back of his hand was gone.

"Welcome back" Chrom said pulling the tactician up "It's over now…" Chrom said.

This wasn't a memory…

He looked at both Chrom and Lissa, they stared back at him relief painted on their faces.

This was real…

Robin took both of them into a hug tightly holding them both, making sure this was absolutely real.

"We appreciate the sympathy" Lissa started, getting out of the hug with Chrom "but I think there's two other people who'd want it more". The siblings parted revealing Lucina and Morgan a few feet behind them. Robin smiled happiness poured into him as he ran to his family. He embraced Morgan giving her a kiss on the head, then he stopped breathing in as he faced his wife. The look on her face was as if she was unsure if this was real. He smiled locking Lucina into a kiss, he could feel her smile and that warm feeling come back.

Now he could remember this…

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it these of coursed were focused around the ending of the game**

 **I plan to write more soon probably still about the ending but some not so much, Most likely the next two chapters will center round DonnelxPanne and**

 **Lon' QuxSully, So if you liked this look forward to that however at the moment I need to finish The Walking Dead series (season 4) and hen I will work on those chapters**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Nothing here but twigs and leaves…" Donnel said disappointingly.

3 months, 3 months had pasted since the fall of Grima and no matter the efforts the search squads always came up cold.

Donnel looked at the stars midnight soon approaching he sighed remembering those nights

 _"_ _What's on your mind Donny?" Robin asked as he approached the farm boy._

 _"_ _ah nothing, jus thinkin bout my Ma is all…"_

 _"_ _Do you miss her?" Robin asked sitting down next to the boy_

 _"_ _Yeah, I sometimes wish I was back there with her…" Donnel looked down at the dirt then wound his head back up "but then I member jus why I'm here, tah protect her and Ylisse!"_

 _Robin chuckled "I admire your enthusiasm Donny"_

 _Time had passed by as they sat there looking at the stars and by now the small fire had gone out._

 _"_ _My Ma used to tell me to look at the stars whenever I got sad and missed Pa on one ah his town trips… she said… look at the stars Donny your Pa's looking at the same ones that's how you know he's with you… and… now…" Donnel sat up tears slowly trickling down his cheek._

 _"_ _AND NOW HE'S DEAD!" Donnel yelled out tears now flowing from his blue eyes "Juz gone! Now I'm just the only one looking at the damned stars!"_

 _Robin sat up staring at the sobbing boy._

 _"_ _He's probably watching from up there now looking at me…" Donnel grabbed at fistful of dirt "Well I'm gonna get stronger! YAH HEAR ME PA! I'm gonna be strong and protect Ylisse!" He said yelling at the starlight sky he sat there sobbing until a comforting hand went on his shoulder._

 _"_ _I bet he's proud already Donny" Robin said as the boy cried on his shoulder._

"I hope I did make ya proud Pa…" Donnel said turning back to the forest.

"Panne and I will never stop looking every night until your found Robin…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She hated him

What was it the most about him she hated most though?

That boyish grin, messy blue hair, the annoying way he never seemed to give up?

That Pot it had to be that dumb pot he wore on his head like it was some all-important man spawn helmet…

Those eyes cobalt blue even by Man spawn standard they were… enjoyable to view…

She shook her head this was no way for a taguel to think of such a lowly man spawn.

Yet still for the second time she had been caught in his trap… and then it would only be a matter of time before she had to look at those stupid striking eyes once more.

…

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I'll have ya outta there in two shakes!" Donnel said quickly freeing her from the elaborate trap "There, all free. ...Oh, pig slop! Yer ankle's all swollen up! Gah, I feel just awful... Ya need any help?"

Panne got up angrily "My wound is inconsequential. I care more about this trap... After the last time, I was extremely careful. Yet here I am, snared like a common beast. Why am I the only one to fall for this? I cannot accept this."

"Well, every animal's got its own unique way of goin' about its business. Some of it's instinct, some's reflex. So if ya use that knowledge to design a trap..." Donnel explained scratching the back of his head.

Panne looked back at the trap "This is the result."

Donnel nodded his head "Yup. Take this one here. There's a dozen other traps you passed before it. Bet you noticed all'a them, right? Well, yer s'posed to. They're decoys. I set them boys up to guide the animal into this here real trap"

"So I was led here by instinct? That is your claim?" the taguel questioned

"A'yup. Somethin' like that."

Panne looked down "I never thought to find an apex predator among the humans of the camp. You've left my pride in tatters, man-spawn."

Donnel scratched the back of his head "Gosh, I'm real sorry 'bout that."

Panne looked up straight into his cobalt eyes "Your apology serves no purpose. Only a duel can restore my honor. Set another trap, human. This time I will see through it."

"Are ya sure 'bout that? I don't know if I—" Donnel said nervously backing up

Panne suddenly got up into Donnel's face "If you decline, I will challenge you to hand-to-hand combat! And if I sense you have not set the trap with all your skill, I will challenge you again. If you wish to go unscathed, you had best set your trap very carefully indeed."

She turned limping away a smirk forming as she heard his pulse rise.

Over the next few days Panne began to notice a certain farm hand watching her. Only at slight times though but every time she wasn't looking at the blue haired teen she swore he was looking at her. It was driving her insane that some Man-spawn was seemingly playing tricks on her. It made sense though as the coming week she found herself being pulled from a pitfall by Donnel. Apparently he had been taking subtle notes on her, Panne finally had accepted this defeat. The next weeks coming they had begun to spend more time than just in the battlefield. Panne had helped trap while also being trapped at times. Some nights they even spent time together.

"Hey Panne can I ask yah something?" Donnel said one night

"What would that be?" Panne responded still looking at the stars

"What were yer folks like?"

Panne looked down into the small fire they made "I don't wish to speak of them…"

Donnel quickly looked at the taguel realizing the dilemma "Yah don't gotta I was jus wondren is all"

"However…" Panne said turning her head towards him "I'll make a small exception"

She sat back taking in a deep breath "I had a younger Brother about 2 years younger"

She paused then smirked "I remember he liked to play games and do annoying little things to me…" she smiled a bit absently playing with a small stick "sometimes he'd poke me and run away for the whole day doing that same action" she stopped and suddenly snapped the twig "But he too was murdered"

"I'm Sorry Panne I know how that Feels" Donnel said sympathetically

"Do not give me your pity or lies!" Panne spat back "You do not know what losing family is like!"

"I watched a man kill my Pa Panne…" Donnel said defensively "I know how it feels…"

Panne jerked her head to the Farm boy "I apologize I didn't know…"

Weeks continued and the two would learn more of each other and day by day something crept inside Panne. She couldn't figure it but it kept growing the more she was with Donnel.

 _She hated him_

Once more she was in a pitfall.

 _What was it the most about him she hated most though?_

She tapped her foot thinking of an answer.

 _That boyish grin, messy blue hair, the annoying way he never seemed to give up?_

No those things made her smile nowadays.

 _That Pot it had to be that dumb pot he wore on his head like it was some all important man spawn helmet…_

She shook her head, as ridiculous as he looked with that Damn pot she didn't hate that the most besides he looked better without it on.

 _Those eyes cobalt blue even by Man spawn standard they were… enjoyable to view…_

That had to be it she could get lost in those damn eyes and she hated that fact but they were just so intriguing.

 _She shook her head this was no way for a taguel to think of such a lowly man spawn._

Except he wasn't, he was one of the bravest people she knew. She kicked the dirt waiting for Donnel.

"Explain yourself" Panne said when the Farm boy finally arrived

"Explain what?" Donnel asked poking his head into the hole

"Explain why I'm standing at the bottom of a pitfall trap!" Panne yelled crossing her arms

"Well, 'cause I set it and you fell in."

"Yes, but why did you set it? Our next challenge isn't till next week! And was there a necessity to make it deeper than I can climb out of?"

"Hey, I'm lowerin' you a rope, ain't I?" Donnel defensively said as he fed the rope down.

Panne raised her eyebrows she could hear his heart racing, at first she assumed it was because of her temper but then she noticed something tied to the end of the rope.

"...Next question. What is this tied to the end of the rope?" Panne asked inspecting a wooden ring.

"It's a ring. Carved it m'self, out of wood." Donnel stated proudly "...I thought ya might like that."

"And WHY is there a ring tied to the end of this rope?"

"Cause I want ya to marry me!" Donnel nervously announced

"And you thought to ask me while I was in a pit?!"

"I reckoned this was the only way I could get ya to sit still and lemme ask!"

Panne shook her head "...Most women would not respond well to being dropped into a hole."

Donnel smirked "Well, I'm real sorry 'bout that, but we both know you ain't "most women." Now maybe it warn't the smartest thing to do, but I had to tell ya. Yer the first person I met where I saw to their core and still found 'em beautiful. 'Cept for my ma, of course, but she don't count."

Panne closed her eyes "My heart burns for revenge against the humans who slaughtered my kin. There is no beauty in such anger."

"Your anger ain't the real heart of you Panne. Not by a country mile! 'Sides, it's them rotten humans' own dang fault you hate 'em! I want 'em to face justice just as much as you do."

She looked up at him "You...do?"

"Cross my heart and hope to spit! ...But honestly, I don't expect ya to say yes to me. I truly don't. I just wanted a chance to say my piece."

"It is an...interesting offer. We can continue discussing it once I'm out of this pit." She said slightly smiling

"Yeah, all rig—Ah! Waaaugh!" Donnel lost his strength of the rope suddenly falling into the pitfall

"Some hunter you are! You've fallen into your own trap!" The taguel critiqued

Donnel got up "You yanked on the rope harder'n I was expectin'!"

Panne sighed looking at the ring, it was rather nicely crafted "...Pick that up."

"Huh?"

She could feel his heart beat increase more "The ring. As long as you're here, you might as well put it on me."

"Wha—?"

"Do you wish to be my mate or not?"

"Yer darn shootin' I do!" the farm boy said grinning as he picked up the ring and slipped it on her finger "...Aw, look at that. Perfect fit."

"I suppose finger size was something you took note of while you were watching me?" Panne said smirking.

"Maybe I just got lucky. But, uh, if ya don't mind me askin', why'd ya say yes?"

Panne knew the answer it was all the things she once hated about him but she would never admit it "Do I need a reason?"

"You don't need a darn thing, Panne! I'd be happy to be here with ya forever!" Donnel said a huge smile on his face.

"If we stay here just the two of us, we will starve to death" Panne stated looking for a way out

"Long as it's with you, I don't know as I'd really mind." Donnel whispered

"You are sweet." Panne said smiling "...Which may come in handy in a week or two."

She then leaned in and kissed him causing the both of them to blush.

It would be there first kiss of many.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks two long weeks and Lucina already had started losing hope of Robin ever returning. It started with not talking, followed by refusing to eat, which soon spiraled into Lucina being on her own. At this point Lucina and left her search party and now only looked out on her own. No one understood why though, it wasn't just the scheduled small search groups she left but she stopped following the routine all together.

"Lucina you need to eat something" Inigo

It had been three days since Lucina had last returned to the castle and currently she looked more like a risen then the future princess of Ylisse.

"Mother please…" Morgan begged trying to push a plate of food closer to Lucina until it was touching her chest armor

"Lucina what you're doing to yourself isn't going to help find Robin, all it gonna do is-"

"Is what Inigo!?" Lucina snapped looking up at the secret dancer "Exactly what is it that I have to do to get Robin back, because obviously looking around for a couple of hours each day isn't working!"

"Lucina we're doing the best we can in the most efficient way possible" Inigo tried explaining

"Well then you do your way and I'll look my way" Lucina said getting up

"Lucina you have to stop doing this to yourself it's not healthy" Inigo said walking up to the cobalt haired woman.

"Don't think that just because you married my future daughter that means you suddenly now what's best"

"Mother! Inigo didn't say anything like that! You're acting like a child!" Morgan said finally having enough of the argument.

Lucina flinched at her daughters words, she looked down at Sol… Robin's blade.

"Morgan-" Lucina started but was cut off.

"Risen! All men up front!"  
Lucina turned running off ignoring Inigo and Morgan's shouts of protests.

The cold air stun her as she ran out of the castle, drawing her blade as the rotting corpses drew in sight.

One by one she cut them down, another, then a third, and a forth, until the risen seemed to swarm the future princess.

This wasn't anything short of easy for her if only for the fact of her mind racing. Memories of the war came back.

 _Stand up and Fight!_

 _What happened to Chrom in the future Lucina?_

Suddenly the risen weren't risen but instead Walhart, Gangrel, Plegian soldiers, Validar.

Tears streamed down as she cut down her old enemies with all her rage only for more of them to appear.

 _Lucina I promise to protect both you and Chrome, you mean everything to me_

As the bodies piled the memories piled too, memories of her time with robin, their battles, and their nights.

"He's gone because of you!" Lucina shouted as she cut down the last Validar.

 _Chrom it's my choice if I kill Grima…_

Lucina stabbed Falchion into the ground as she knelt, the risen now gone.

 _You deserved better from me then just one sword and a world of troubles…_

Lucina felt her father's hand wipe her tears, she looked up embracing her father in a hug.

"Lucina just where have you been?" Chrom asked trying to calm her daughter.

"I don't know… nothing makes sense now…" Lucina explained looking at Chrom.

"Morgan told me what happened" Chrom explained.

At this Lucina looked at her falchion, not wanting to hear the same thing once more.

"I'm not going to say what you're doing is wrong…" Chrom said pulling the girl up "but what would Robin say if her saw you like this?"

Lucina's eyes widened at this "Your right he wouldn't want me to act like this…" the future princess said trailing off.

Lucina sheathed falchion holding on to Sol as she looked at her father seeing the concern in her eyes.

"What's going on inside Lucina?" Chrom asked

"I… I feel empty… I wish Robin hadn't done what he did… I wish he was selfish for just that moment and let you put Grima to sleep" Lucina explained "but a part of me knows that's wrong to think that way, that it was the right thing to do and it's my fault I feel this way because I let myself become attached to something in this world…"

"Someone Lucina, you fell in love with Robin and that time with him should be cherished" Chrom explained "don't beat yourself up over this, I know Robin will return… we just have to be patient"

Lucina nodded her heart still heavy but she was relived to still have her father to confide in. After a moment of silence Lucina agreed to go back to the castle.

Both Chrom and Lucina smiled as they saw the shocked expressions of the soldiers who she had ran past during the invasion.

* * *

 **Sorry for such I late update, I'm the type of write who can't force myself to write something whenever I have to be really inspired other wise I feel what I'm writing isn't as good as it can be.**

 **Besides that I'm shocked at the popularity of this story... thank you**

 **also I have a youtube channel and in the near future I will be making an audio version of this story and my other works. I still need voice actors though, a link to my channel is on my profile page so check it out if your interested**

 **Signing out Emeraldquill**

 **p.s. Lon'qu x Sully up next**


	8. Chapter 8

Lon'qu rotated his head as he walked through the camp. Another battle for another day. He cracked his knuckles remembering just who exactly that battle had been fought with… Sully. It wasn't as if there was something wrong with her, just that she was a girl. Lon'qu shook his head trying to keep out the weird feeling he was getting as he walked into the training room. Why had Robin instated on him pairing up with sully in the first place?

 _"_ _wha-?" Lon'qu stuttered trying to hide his fear that robins words had caused._

 _"_ _Sully… Pair up with Sully" Robin restated as he flipped through his notes._

 _"_ _Why?!" Lon'qu asked a little too paranoid_

 _"_ _Alright I get it you worked alone when you were with Basilio, but I've found our troops fight much more efficiently when someone else has there back okay" Robin explained_

 _"_ _Alright, but why not ummm…" Lon'qu looked around desperately for someone finally spotting Kellam "why not Kellam?"_

 _Robin looked up and faced the direction Lon'qu was pointing at which was nothing just a stack of spears "Ummm… no one's there Lon'qu"_

For that moment on Lon'qu fought every battle with sully, and slowly he was excepting it. He let a small smile escape his mouth as he entered the training quarters, however it was cut away once he saw who was inside the tent.

Sully with her red short hair stood there in the middle of the tent twirling about with a lance.

Lon'qu cursed under his breath, he was hoping to rain alone tonight and certainly not with sully.

Sully turned grinning upon seeing the raven haired man.

"Those were some impressive moves on the battlefield today, Lon'qu" Sully complimented whilst she stretched

Lon'qu tried to remain silent as he walked toward the wall of training swords however a small Sound escaped his mouth "Ngh..."

Sully began kicking her legs out "Your fighting is so fluid, yet so crisp." She complimented "It's amazing to watch. I'd love to see how my own moves stack up someday."

"I refuse" Lon'qu stated closing his eyes as he formed his usual stance

"Har! Scared?" Sully taunted attempting to get him to say yes.

Lon'qu began his usual slashing routine while he tried to think of a way to avoid a fight with sully "No. I simply have no interest in fighting you." Lon'qu finally said quickly.

Sully stabbed her lance straight through a training dummy, perhaps he said that a little too quickly.

"The hell does that mean? You think you got me beat before we even start?" Sully spat out her temper getting the best of her.

Lon'qu stayed silent as he continued his routine.

Sully pulled out the lance causing hay to fly every which way "You don't know one thing about me! Not until we've crossed blades." She said fiercely

Lon'qu paused at his 25th swing sighing "You are a woman."

Sully's temper then finally lost control as she spun her lance into her fighting stance "...Oh, that does it. Draw! Draw and defend your life!"

Lon'qu gritted his teeth as he saw the hot tempered redhead go straight for him "Stop!"

"Make me!" Sully spat as she swung the lance straight at him.

Within seconds the raven haired man parried, causing the lance to bounce back do to the force.

Lon'qu stayed in his defensive position unsure of sully's next move "...That would have hit me."

Sully grinned, her anger seemingly quelled, which gave Lon'qu some reassuring relief.

"Then it's a good thing you parried. Let's see if you're as quick next time." Sully said right before stabbing the lance forward.

Lon'qu ducked to the side his head inches from the lance. His call with death wasn't done yet as sully swung her weapon sideways causing Lon'qu to arch his back, muscle memory kicked in and before Lon'qu knew it he was spinning through the air and slashing at sully who dodged just as easily as he did.

Before long their weapons were locked at one another Sully grinning right before kicking Lon'qu square in the chest sending him flying back. Lon'qu looked up to see a metal object pointed at his abdomen.

"I win" Sully said smiling.

Battles throughout Ylisse continued as the week progressed and before long another week had passed and once again Lon'qu found himself in the training tent with Sully, only this time it was the redhead who had walked in.

"Come on, Lon'qu. Let's spar!" sully said kicking a lance into her hand.

Lon'qu closed his eyes trying to avert another match "We did. You won."

"Pfft. That? I've seen you fight, and that wasn't half what you're capable of. It doesn't count if you win when the other guy wasn't even trying." Sully complained as she paced the area

Lon'qu hesitated as Sully's pacing was drawing closer to him "Half is all I can offer someone like you."

It was at this point that Sully had finally had enough "Oh, what? Can't fight a woman? Afraid I'll break a nail?" Sully said mockingly as she made the distance between her and Lon'qu lessen and lessen "I expect this crap from a lot of people, Lon'qu, but not you!"

Lon'qu gritted his teeth as he attempted to back away "I mean no insult. The fault is mine alone. I have an... aversion to women. A crippling, involuntary reflex. You're a true warrior, and skilled. But I cannot fight you." He explained

Sully's demeanor changed after hearing this new information.

"Is this some childhood-trauma thing? Did a girl take your lunch money?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Lon'qu closed his eyes trying to suppress those memories "Something like that."

"Well, I won't pry. Everybody's got their secrets." The redhead said turning around to walk away but then stopped spinning back on her heels "...Wait. Does this happen to you on the battlefield, too?"

"I manage to suppress it in instinctual, life-and-death situations." The raven haired man explained.

Sully grinned a plan forming in her head.

"So if your neck were on the line, you'd be able to fight." She stated turning around towards the training weapons "That makes sense... HAAAAAA!"

Immediately Sully swung a lance towards Lon 'Qu's head, the myrmidon swiveled dodging it just in time.

"Are you mad, woman?!" Lon'qu remarked concerned for his own safety

"Going for the kill would be the easy fix, but that isn't really an option here" Sully began to explain "But I figured if I turned up the intensity, I might be able to trigger a survival reflex. Now pretend I'm about to kill you!"

"You ARE mad!" Lon'qu shouted as he ducked away from another swing of Sully's Lance.

Lon 'Qu's instincts kicked in however and before either of them knew it, the Myrmidon had started attacking with full force. Jabs, slashes and within a matter of seconds later Sully was down for the count.

"I believe my theory was correct" Sully remarked with victory

Lon'qu turned away "I hate to admit it but yes"

The weeks continued to roll by and soon Lon'qu found himself more comfortable around Sully no longer did he charge after Stray opponents Sully missed on the battlefield, well technically he did still do that since that was what Robin had suggested they do, however now he waited for less time to pass then he used to . Heck now Lon'qu was finding himself entering the training tent to spar with Sully.

"Hey, Lon'qu. What's new?" Sully asked upon seeing the Raven haired man enter

"Nothing. Would you like to spar?" Lon'qu inquired immediately going to the rack witch held swords.

"Finally stopped seeing me as a woman, eh? It usually doesn't take guys this long" Sully commented a grin forming along her face.

"No. Nothing has changed in that regard" Lon'qu said shaking his head "Over the course of sparring, I've just... gotten used to you."

"I guess anyone would after staring me down for that many rounds. Does this mean the gloves can finally come off?" Sully asked spinning her lance around in anticipation.

"Indeed. I am sorry for the long delay" Lon'qu began, falling into his battle stance "I owe you a debt that I intend to repay with steel."

"Oh, you ARE feisty today! Let's begin." Sully grinned her hunger for battle finally about to be quenched.

The two units shot at each other dodging one another's moves. Not a single hit had been landed and yet 20 minutes had already gone by. The sound of metal clashing only stopped for mere seconds before it came back again seemingly louder than before. It was at this point that Robin had stopped at the training tents, concerned he peered inside.

An impressive sight indeed if Robin had to comment on watching the two allies duel. It was almost as if they were dancing, Robin expected this is how a fight between the two would occur seeing as how they knew how the other fought to a T. With nothing more to do Robin made the decision to watch the rest of the battle.

Lon'qu was currently taking a kick from Sully, as he slid back he cursed under his breath _Virion was right… her kicks hurt like hell_. HE got up despite the fatigue he carried and charged the Cavalier.

"...Hyaaa!" Lon'qu shouted as he swung at Sully giving him barely a second to dodge each swing, she countered however by ducking and knocking the myrmidon off his feet with her lance. Only a second passed before Lon'qu was back up and swinging his sword stopping right at Sully's neck, he paused for a moment before realizing Sully had her lance to his own neck. Both units put their weapons down agreeing on a well fought draw.

"Damn my hide! You're like fighting with a hurricane! I almost miss the days when you were still hung up on women" Sully remarked as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"My aversion isn't gone, but you've proven that it can be quelled. You have made me stronger." Lon'qu explained "I'd accept my weakness, but you carved it from me by force. And through our matches, you pared me down to expose a better man"

"Fighting you has made me a better warrior as well. And a better woman" Sully replied smiling a bit.

"This is forward of me, but I have very little experience with such things, so..." Lon'qu began his hands starting to shake a bit "This ring is for you, if you're of a mind to wear it."

Sully raised her eyebrow in curiosity as she watched the raven haired man hold up a silver ring who was currently attempting to hold a calm attitude.

"I'd be honored, Lon'qu" Sully said smiling a small blush escaping her.

"With your help, I know I can grow stronger still" Lon'qu started putting the ring on the redhead's finger "I only hope that I can become a worthy partner"

"Har! This from the guy who just wiped the floor with me!" Sully remarked "Well then?

What are you waiting for?"

Lon'qu became confused "I don't understand."

"With all that emotional stuff sorted, I feel like a fight!" Sully stated kicking her lance back up into her hand.

Lon'qu smiled "...Heh. As you wish!"

Robin smiled as he moved away from the tent, to be honest he didn't know if the myrmidon would have it in him. However it seemed as if everything went as planned.


End file.
